In My Bones
by BePassionate24
Summary: A requested AU. Aiden and Emily one-shot from an anonymous user on tumblr. A tiny bit M rated. Request/Prompt: Emily and Aiden have sex in the pool house and they get caught by The Graysons. (Completed)


**A/N: This pretty much kind of turned into a M rated one-shot...Opps! It was a request by an anonymous user on Tumblr. So, thought I'd share it on here. **

**Request/Prompt:** Emily and Aiden have sex in the pool house, eventually getting caught by The Graysons.

* * *

**"In My Bones" An Aiden/Emily One-Shot**

She wipes away the water from her overheated skin as she steps back into the pool house from her swim in the pool at Grayson Manor. Her back is turned away from the bed, her mind is racing in hopes that Daniel won't be there or see that she's snuck off without his knowledge.

She breathes a sigh of relief, leaning against the door and closing it as she heads back towards the showers when she realizes that it's quiet and that it seems as if no one's there. However, she's still not even paying any attention to her surroundings. Because, if she had, she would have noticed the familiar red tie of his or the dark polished dress shoes that she had bought for him, near the bed.

She smiles to herself and pauses near the dresser, grabbing a few of her things for her shower. But, her hand stops when she hears soft footsteps and just when she's about to turn around, his rough calloused hands are upon her skin, moving a strand of her hair off of her shoulder, his heated breath and moistened lips leaning in to kiss the curve of her neck and she swears that she stops breathing for a moment as his hands trail down her back when he states. "Hello beautiful."

"I've missed you." He whispers against her ear, moving his lips off her neck and towards her earlobe. She suppresses a moan, that gets caught into her throat when he sucks on her ear lobe and bites down on it with his teeth. His hands can't stop moving as he finishes untying her top and they both hear it fall to the ground when he places both of his hands on her bare shoulders, touching her skin softly.

It's wrong to want him here, to make love to him in her husband's pool house. To do anything stupid that would jeopardize what they have. Yet, she can't help herself as she turns around in her lovers arms and feels her body being pushes up the small dresser in the room, things rattling when he roughly pushes her against it.

She watches him move his hands away from her briefly, swiping off all of Daniel's things off the top of the dresser as his hands hoist her up on to the counter top by her hips and he leans her back against it, kissing her cheeks, her neck and then the middle of her breasts.

Her back hits against the wall harder than expected when he lifts her hands up above her head and kisses the middle of her breasts, his tongue flicking her nipples, his mouth sucking down on her skin as she cries out in pleasure and nearly begs for him.

"Please, Aiden." She moans against his ear as she pulls him against her more, leaving barely any room between them. He feels her hands lingering over the belt to his suit pants when she feels them trembling. Her hazy and lust filled head just sees him and nothing more when he smiles and pulls her against his body, caressing her skin as he feels her hands quickly remove his shirt, their breathing is faltered, desire and want fills the room, need and passion escalate to an even higher degree as he leans into her and captures her lips against his own in a hunger filled kiss that makes a groan escape his lips when he feels her legs wrap around him and she works her hands to the front of his pants, touching his groin.

"Be patient." He whispers against her, his rough fingers wedging their way in between her skin and the fabric of her swim suit bottoms. She swallows hard, trying to calm herself as she watches him with curious eyes and a lopsided grin. But, it's no use, her eyes are hazy, her thoughts are jumbled and all she wants is more of him.

"I want you." She whispers against his ear, biting down on it for equal measure when she feels his hands slide off her swim suit bottoms and he captures her lips against his own to prevent her from crying out as his fingers slowly enter into her core.

She closes her eyes for a moment, feeling them roll in the back of her head and she swears that she could die in his arms and not give a damn about anything else. But, just as they break apart, breathlessly. She leans her head against his shoulder, kissing it softly. Her heart stops when she feels him take her hands and he places them against his belt buckle, helping her undo his belt without another word as he smiles at her and says in a seductive tone. "I've never wanted anything as much as I want you."

* * *

She isn't really sure when they ended up in the bathroom, the heated shower running above them causes her to caress his face when he pushes her back up against the wall and she wraps her legs around his naked waistline, clutching on to him when he thrusts himself inside of her over and over again. Breaking apart just for a moment so that she can catch up to his motions and calm her own staggered breathing.

Their bodies a tangled mess of heat and sweat, his assault of kisses upon her flesh, cause her to breath out what sounds like a mixture of a moan and a pleasurable laugh. She closes her eyes, her nails digging into his back when her weakened legs slide down against the already wet wall and she holds him close, feeling herself coming down from whatever high or spell that he's cast over her when she meets his movements once again, touching and exploring his body like she's never done before.

"Emily, this is very bad of us." He points out, holding them both up with his strong and muscular arms against the wall as she glances up at him through a hazy gaze and a smile when he locks his eyes on to her with a serious look.

"I know. But, I love you, Aiden. And, I swear that I'll anything to be back in your arms. Please, don't leave me here, alone." She pleads with him, watching him move a strand of damp hair from her face when he nods and releases her back to her feet as she kisses his shoulder, grabbing a hold of his wrist. "Don't go. Please." She begs him, caressing his wrist with her thumb as he glances down at her, leaning towards her forehead, the warm shower water dripping down his face when he whispers. "I won't. I promise. Come here." He tells her, wrapping her body against his own once again, stepping out of the shower with her in his arms and her legs wrapped around him. His foot steps leave puddles of a water trail that leads to the bed. But, he's too focused and caught up in the moment with Emily to even care.

She sighs out a content breath when she feels her cooled body and his arms gently lower her down against the blue comforter in the room. His lips never once leave hers as she fists the blue fabric against her hands when he lowers himself inside of her again, this time being slower and gentler than before. Her heels digging into his backside, her arms caressing his face as her words and moans that fill the room urge him to continue. But, just as they find themselves in the heat of passion again. Emily's heart stops and Aiden suddenly freezes when the door opens and they both gaze up to see her shocked face that quickly turns into an amused grin when she leans against the doorframe to the pool house and states in a firm tone. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. A rat."

Victoria walks in, crossing her arms over her chest, picking up his shirt and throwing it at the embarrassed couple who's faces are both filled with utter shock as she watches Emily attempt to cover their naked bodies up. But, it's too late. She's caught them in the act of their adultery and soon Emily knows that she'll never hear the end of it from both Victoria and Daniel.

"You know, Emily. You should learn to lock your door to the pool house when you have guests over. especially, lovers. It's very inconvenient to walk in on the two of you, attempting to be secretive together." Victoria adds with a wink, frowning and licking her lips as she glances up at Aiden with a gleaming in her eyes when she adds. "At least he's good looking and obviously knows how to treat a woman."

* * *

**Thanks for reading & for the request. Hopefully, it wasn't too bad. ;)**


End file.
